Junior's Revenge
by Kendell
Summary: In the aftermath of Godzilla's meltdown, the king's only son is reborn. Left alone in the world, the young kaiju has little time to mourn as his murderer comes back for one last attack and Junior has the chance to take his revenge. Oneshot, enjoy!


Alright, for research perposes, I watched Godzilla vs. Destroyah again and got the idea for this. It takes place directly were the movie ends, with Junior being revived as an adult. It also has Destroyah coming back for one last fight and using a move he was planned to use in the movie but was never done. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Junior's Revenge**

Miki watched in awe from the helicopter as the smoke from Godzilla's meltdown faded enough to see the towering form that stood over where she'd been certain Godzilla Junior had died. "The Little One?" she asked, amazed.

"But how can this be?" asked Meru, equally astonished.

"The radiations dropped off as well." said Yukari.

"Then that's the answer." said Dr. Ijuin.

Meanwhile, G-Center's staff were equally amazed. "Junior must of absorbed all of Godzilla's energy, resurrecting him and mutating him." said Kenichi.

"But does that mean he'll meltdown as well?" asked Commander Aso.

"No, Godzilla's fission was effected by an outside force." said Kenichi. "Junior should be fine, after all we know from experience that Junior is fond of humans." he said.

"That's no Junior anymore, its Godzilla now." said Fukazawa.

The reborn Godzilla roared, shaking his head, trying to clear it. The sudden mutation had him confused. He looked himself over, surprised. He let out a roar, trying to call his father. He let out a frightened growl when he no longer sensed his father. He looked around and sniffed the air. He followed his father's scent and made his way to the area his father had been. It hadn't been that far away. He found something that filled him with sorrow, his father's skeleton was the only thing that remained, laying in a hole melted by his liquefied body. He sniffed the bones, confirming it had been his father. He let out a sorrowful roar.

Miki felt sorry for the new Godzilla. "Its just like with Godzilla, Junior is crying."

"He can't understand ether." said Yukari. "Godzilla was all he'd had in the world, his father, the only other member of his species." she said.

Back at G-Center: "Poor thing." said Kenichi. "I can't help but think, this is our fault." he said. "We created theses monsters, Godzilla, Junior, and Destroyah…then we tried to kill them every chance we got." he said. "Maybe if we'd just left Godzilla and Junior alone, Godzilla wouldn't of kept coming back to vent his rage on us."

"But Destroyah…he needed to be destroyed." said Aso. "He was the incarnation of Serizawa's darkest fears, the Oxygen Destroyer being used as a weapon. Destroyah's name was fitting, he existed only to destroy everything in his path."

"You're right." said Fukazawa. "Destroyah…was truly a monster."

Godzilla kept up his mournful roars, he was alone, the last of his kind…He knew the humans weren't responsible, he blamed that red monster, the one that had grabbed him by the neck, dragged him into the sky, and dropped him. Godzilla reached down to pick up his father's bones, he wanted to take them back to the sea were they belonged. Suddenly the spot where Destroyah had fallen began to spark with energy. Godzilla turned and looked at it confused. Orange particles erupted from the crater, sparking and giving off energy as they collided. In a bright flash, the crimson abomination known as Destroyah reformed, letting out a bellow like roar of rage.

"Destroyah!" yelled Miki, surprised.

"But we saw him die, how can he still be alive?" asked Yukari, equally surprised.

"He never died." said Ijuin. "He must of separated on impact with the ground, saving himself. "We need to remember, Destroyah isn't a single organism, he's made up of billions of microscopic creatures." he said. "He must have been frozen but managed to separate at the last second, Godzilla's meltdown must of thawed the microbes out."

The G-Center crew were equally startled. They heard Ijuin's idea. "I think he's right, Destroyah must of disassembled to save himself." said Fukazawa.

"This is the news copter to base." said Ijuin over the communicator. "We need to help Junior kill Destroyah." he said. "That monster is a living Oxygen Destroyer, he could destroy everything. We have to help Junior kill him but Destroyah has to be killed instantly so he doesn't separate to heal." he said. "Tell the Super-X3 to fire when Destroyah's getting weak, if we freeze him in the right way, he won't be able to break apart and heal himself."

Godzilla roared with rage at the massive beast, vengeance for both him and his father running through his mind. Destroyah replied with a terrible roar of her own, despite what the humans thought, Destroyah was really a female. The frill-like structure extending from the side's of her head and her horn glowed and sparked with purple energy. She fired her deadly Micro-oxygen Ray at Godzilla. Godzilla knew from earlier to avoid the beam and he jumped out of the way, firing his Atomic Ray. The beam racked over Destroyah's chest, giving off small explosions but not doing much damage. Destroyah roared and charged forwards at Godzilla. Godzilla charged forwards as well. The two monsters bit and clawed at one another, though Destroyah was bigger, Godzilla was more agile.

"He's a lot faster than his father." said Miki, noticing that Godzilla had jumped, something his father never did.

"He grew up as a Godzilla, his father was mutated after birth." said Ijuin.

Godzilla ducked under Destroyah's claw and struck her in the side with his tail, staggering the giant. He then spun around and slashed her frill, cutting deep into it. Destroyah roared in pain and staggered further. She quickly retaliated with an uppercut that staggered Godzilla back. She then drove her head forwards, stabbing Godzilla with her horn and knocking him down. She then turned and clamped the pincer on her tail around Godzilla's neck and took off, dragging him across the ground, purposely slamming him into buildings. Suddenly Godzilla grabbed her tail and planted his feet in the ground, stopping Destroyah's forward momentum and driving her to the ground. He picked her up by the tail and slammed her into the ground repeatedly once he got up. Destroyah sent a pulse of energy through her tail, forcing Godzilla to release her. She flew out of his grip and landed a good bit away from Godzilla. She fired her Micro-oxygen Ray, hitting Godzilla's chest and getting a roar of pain from him. She pelted him with the ray several times, hurting him. She then advanced and punched him again. She then extended a red blade of energy from her horn and tried to slash him with it. Godzilla ducked under the blade and dodged it repeatedly. He finally smashed his tail into the side of Destroyah's head, knocking her down but losing part of his dorsal spines in the process. Destroyah took off directly from the ground into the air. She flew around and slammed into Godzilla. Godzilla managed to hang onto Destroyah and was driven backwards and into a building but refused to release the dreadful beast. He charged his Atomic Ray but swallowed the energy, blasting Destroyah point blank with a Nuclear Pulse, blasting her backwards and across the ground a few yards. He walked over and grabbed the creature's dangerous horn and battered Destroyah's head before wrenching the horn, causing Destroyah to roar in agony until the horn was finally torn free from Destroyah, sending her green blood spurting from the hole. He incarnated the horn, killing the microbes making it up. He bashed his tail down on Destroyah's back, getting a screech of pain from the beast. Destroyah fired her Micro-oxygen Ray and blasted Godzilla back, rising to her feet. She snarled and the floral pattern on her chest began to glow purple.

"What's Destroyah doing?" asked Yukari.

"I think he's preparing some kind of attack." said Ijuin.

"It's a she." said Miki. "I used my powers trying to analyze Destroyah and its female."

Destroyah's floral pattern opened up after several minutes of charging and a purple beam with yellow and blue energy swirling around it erupted forth. The beam slammed into Godzilla with immense force, knocking him down and dragging him across the ground for two miles, slamming him hard into the Tokyo Tower, knocking it over on him.

Everyone watched in terror at the sheer power of the attack. "I've never seen anything so powerful." said Yukari.

"She blasted him halfway across the city!" said Ijuin.

Miki noticed Destroyah's floral pattern hadn't closed as she approached the wounded Godzilla, she was charging the attack again. She immediately got on the communicator with the freezer weapons on hand. "Fire into the floral pattern right as Destroyah's about to fire that attack!" she yelled. "Its her weak spot but we have to hit it at the right moment to detonate the attack early, I don't think Junior can take another blast like that!"

Kuroki nodded in the cockpit of the Super-X3. "Got it." he said, launching the aircraft into action and targeting the floral pattern on Destroyah. He waited, remembering how long the beam took before to fire. "Fire now!" he ordered, firing the Super-X3's entire arsenal into the floral pattern, as did all the other freezer weapons on standby.

Destroyah roared out in pain, blood spurting from her maw. The attack didn't detonate but she couldn't call it off or separate ether, she was frozen. Godzilla rose slowly from the remains of Tokyo Tower and let out a growl of anger. His spikes lit up blue and he fired his Atomic Ray. Destroyah fired her devastating attack, the beams collided and fought back and forth. Destroyah's began to overpower Godzilla's.

"Godzilla's losing." muttered Miki. "Come on Godzilla! You can't die!"

Godzilla's spines flashed red and then glowed crimson. His beam turned blood red and began to overpower Destroyah's. It forced Destroyah's beam back into the floral pattern, following it. Destroyah let out a surprised roar as she was blown to bits in the attack, she was killed instantly, killing every organism that made her up. As she perished, she thought how close she'd came to winning, how one Godzilla had died and she'd killed the other, she thought after that her reign of terror would be unopposed but she hadn't counted on that the younger one would be revived by the radiation. Her life ended in a gigantic explosion, blowing flaming bits of her armor, blood, and organs raining down over the city. Godzilla reared his head back and roared in victory, he'd killed his own murderer and avenged himself and, in his mind, his father.

"He did it!" yelled Miki, smiling, everyone on board the copter celebrated.

Back at G-Center, they celebrated as well. "So Destroyah's been killed." said Aso. "But it will take a long time for Tokyo to recover."

"And what if more Destroyah are out there?" asked Fukazawa. "This one was killed but she was one of the most powerful monsters I've ever seen."

"Don't worry." said Kenichi, smiling. "If Destroyah or any other monster comes to attack the earth again, Godzilla will protect us like he always has." he said.

Miki watched as Godzilla picked up his father's bones carefully. "Godzilla died but he won't be forgotten, by us humans…or by Junior." she said. "And Junior will carry on his father's legacy…like father like son." she said, watching Godzilla descend into the ocean, carrying the body of the father. "Goodbye for now…Little One." she said, smiling.

* * *

Well there you go, I did this more for fun than anything but this was fun, it gave Destroyah a much cooler death in my mind. Anyway hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
